God bless the broken road
by ThoughtsAreMeantToBeLetOut
Summary: Oliver Queen has an amazing life. He has the job he's always wanted, more money than he can ever spent, a gigantic house and on top of that he is engaged to his high school sweetheart Laurel Lance. Life seems to be going Oliver's way, but a tragic turn of events has him lose absolutely everything. This is a story about the three L's. Love, Loss and Loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

It has litteraly been like two years since I wrote a single word. Somehow the inspiration train found me after all this time and I decided it was worth another chance.  
Please remember that English isn't my native tongue and all ideas are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

Oliver has been staring at the pile of crumbled paper in the corner of the room for what he feels is forever. Looking at the clock he realizes it has been three hours straight, no wonder his eyes are twitching and his hand feels like a rock. He doesn't understand why such a simple thing for most people can feel like such a challenging task to him. It's not that he doesn't love Laurel, he does, but he just can't put in to words how much, and why and how he decided that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just knows he does. Isn't that enough? Whoever invented these things called wedding vows can just simply shove it where the sun doesn't shine, according to Oliver. Giving out a loud sigh he walks out the room straight towards the kitchen. Maybe a cold beer will give him the inspiration he needs. Opening up the fridge he realizes he drank the last one last night.  
"Great" he mutters under his breath. He knows that without a nice cold beer it won't amount to anything tonight and he'll have the wrath of Laurel to deal with. He can already hear the voice of his fiancée scolding him "Oliver Queen, we're getting married in two weeks and you haven't written a single word of your vows. Are you sure you want this?"  
If he wants to prove to Laurel that he's as serious about this as she is he knows there's only one thing left to do. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter he drives to the nearest grocery store.

* * *

"Hey, Mike. Got to get me some cold ones for inspiration. You got more in the back?" Oliver walks towards the storage without looking at the desk.  
"Mike? " Oliver asks again walking back with a six pack in hand. It appears that there's no one behind the desk and that's strange. Oliver has known Mike ever since they moved into this neighborhood and there hasn't been a day that he wasn't behind the desk when the store was open. Taking a peek behind the desk he hears a click behind him "Move and you're dead" the voice says and Oliver's eyes wander to the body lying behind the desk.  
"Take all the money you want and walk away. I haven't seen your face. I won't tell anyone" Oliver says without any hesitation in his voice. He has seen way to many movies knowing how this will end.  
"You talk way too much for a guy with a gun pointed at him" the voice mutters and he takes the safety of the handle before putting the barrel of the gun into Oliver's back.  
Oliver's hands start to tremble and he grips the six pack trying to stay calm "What do you want" he manages to utter.  
The barrel burns in his back and it forces him forward "move". They walk towards the door and before he knows it weight is lifted from his back and he turns around quickly and he can still see a flicker of blond hair and red cabriolet speed away before his knees give in and he falls to the pavement.

He doesn't know how he gets home, but somehow he's there and tries with trembling hands to get the keys into the door  
"What the hell happened to you?" the voice of Laurel lets him break down and he literally falls into her arms. It takes him ten minutes to catch his breath and tell her about the murder.  
"We have to call the police, Oliver. They need to catch the person who did this"  
He knows she's right but he can't just put their lives in danger. If they call the police and there will be a broadcast on TV the murderer will instantly know it was him who ratted him out. He was the only person in the grocery store and the only witness to the crime. "Oliver, Mike was like family to me. You know that. We can't just not do anything about this just because it might mean we are in danger. He would've done the exact same thing for us"  
Knowing that she is right he calls the local police and tells him everything he knows.  
And just as he expected there's a broadcast on the local news that same evening and his heart thumps in his chest when he closes his eyes that night.

It's three in the morning when he wakes up in cold sweat. He turns around almost on instinct and sighs a sign of relief when he sees Laurel lying next to him sleeping peacefully. Somehow his head is full of words right now and he slowly lifts his body out of bed. He situates himself in the rocking chair in the corner of the living room and starts writing. Its two hours later when a sudden stumble wakes him up. His back hurts and it takes him a minute to realize where his and why he ended up here. He looks down at the words written down and he gives himself a mental pat on the back. It finally happened, he found the words. There's another stumble and an all too familiar click that has him trembling on his feet. "NO" he screams. Not tonight, not her, not them. He runs towards the bedroom as fast as his feet will carry him and he literally falls through the door when he hears a single gunshot and sees Laurel fall backwards onto the bed, blood spattering on the walls surrounding her. He freezes and his breath stocks in his throat when the figure turns around and resembles the same person holding him at gunpoint this afternoon. "Just do it" he manages to whisper before he puts up his hands walking towards the man.  
There are three shots fired at him directly before he lands on the floor next to the bed. He manages to look up one last time. "I'm sorry, Laurel" he whispers one last time before his eyes close and the world turns black.

* * *

Wait, what?Why? How? What's happening here?  
Want me to continue this story?

Reviews are love!

Xo Sabine


	2. Chapter 2

"Karen, I'm telling you I have a good feeling about Mr. Doe today"  
Felicity Smoak turns into the parking lot of the chesterfield hospital with her colleague and best friend Karen. They have been friends and colleagues ever since Felicity joined the coma ward five years ago. Ever since the first day she came to work she has been having regular conversations with John Doe, the gunshot victim brought in on her first day.  
"You're a weird one, Smoak. Talking to a person who has been comatose for five years and praying for him to wake up just so you can ask him out," Karen says "maybe he's married with kids. Or maybe he's simply happy being in a coma because coming back is too much to handle"  
Felicity sighs. She knows she's a dreamer but sometimes she just gets enough of Karen's pessimistic attitude "Come on Kar, it could happen"  
"Yes, and I could also win the lottery, buy myself a nice care and move to the Maldives" Karen laughs before both checking them in.  
Felicity decides to give it a rest for now because she just doesn't feel like handling the negativity and wants to enjoy another quiet work day.  
"I'm going to get coffee" Karen says before disappearing into the hallway. Felicity walks towards the monitors and starts checking the vitals of the different patients. She counts the monitors and stops before the fourth one. Doe, John. She lets out a tiny smile and walks over to his bed  
"Good morning gorgeous, it's a perfect day to wake up," she says while pulling his hair to the side. She takes a cold wash cloth and puts it to his face. She takes a lot of pleasure into doing Mr. Doe's daily cleaning "I wish we could've met under better circumstances, John," she says while cleaning his forehead "I just want to know what your story is".  
She runs her fingers through his beard "this thing just simply has to come off, it's so 2012"

"What are you doing now Smoak?" Karen's voice wakes her up from the trance she's been in "It'll be growing back before you know it. And it won't wake him up any quicker"  
Felicity whips her head towards her colleague "Stop it, now!" she spits "You do your thing, I'll do mine" She stands up and walks towards the makeup bag she carries with her every day. She takes out the razor blade she put in there this morning. Walking back towards John's bed she sees Karen shaking her head and walking back towards the computers. She doesn't care that her friend doesn't understand what she's doing. She read somewhere that physical contact for a coma patient can be very satisfying and can access certain nerve points that could eventually help break them out of their coma. She takes her sweet time shaving John Doe's face clean and after about an hour she takes a mirror and puts it in front of his face  
"Happy?" she asks. She studies his face inch by inch hoping to find some kind of sign that he heard her but the only thing she registers is the loud tapping of Karen's fingers on the keyboard.  
"Next time" she whispers before she walks away.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

"Still doing your thing with Mr. Doe there Smoak?" Karen doesn't understand why Felicity takes so much interest in taking care of someone who can't give her anything back. If it was her she'd just do her daily routine and be done with it. Not Felicity though, Felicity will take care of Mr. Doe day and night if they'll let her. She'd clean him up, shave him, tell him stories, read him books, and keep him up to date with the news. Deep down Felicity is the kind of person who believes in miracles. And a miracle they'll need to get Mr. Doe to wake up. Five years in and there hasn't been a single change of status. He;s still the same comatose person he was when they brought him in. But, Felicity knows that if there's only one percent change that John can hear her she'd take that change. So that is why she keeps doing what she's been doing for the past years, hoping against hope that he'll one day wake up and thank her for her good care.

"Felicity, there's someone here to see you" Karen's voice is weary and it lets Felicity know that she's not fond of the person to see her. That simply means that it can only be one person, Billy.  
Billy is Felicity's nerdy ex-boyfriend slash new best friend. They'd only been dating for one week when they both found out that they had a lot in common but there wasn't enough love between them to make things serious. They decided that being friends was good enough for the both of them and that's what they've been ever since.  
When Felicity started working at the coma ward five years ago and she met Karen they quickly became best friends as well but the tension between Billy and Karen have been there since the beginning. Billy is just your awkward, nerdy, extremely intelligent and intellectual male version of Felicity. Black spiky hair, blue eyes, and a little bit too much weight on his body. Karen is the exact opposite. With her long red hair, hazel brown eyes and beautiful toned body she turns heads everywhere they go. It didn't take long for Billy to fall head over heels in love with her and for Karen to not return his feelings. Hence the tension between them every time they meet.  
"Karen, be nice" Felicity reprimanded her best friend, Billy wasn't the kind of person who handled rejection in the best way.  
Karen huffed, whipped her hair over her shoulder en walked away.  
"Still as nice as ever I see," Billy walks towards Felicity and engulfs her in a bear hug "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? How's life treating you?"  
"Billy, you know you can pick up the phone and call me, right? I'm at work right now, not the best place to have a chat" she answers a little irritated. Billy knows that her boss doesn't like it when people visit without notice and she's not in the mood to get fired  
"Oh chill Smokey, I just came in to ask you if there was any change in Mr. Doe's state. You know my dad wants to stay on top of this weird case"  
Billy's father is (not at all coincidentally) Mr. Doe's caseworker and has been trying to figure out what happened to him for the last six months. Ever since the last case worker gave up on him, Felicity had been badgering Billy to get his father to take the case. You would've thought that a seasoned lawyer could figure out John Doe's identity in a heartbeat. Turns out, it's not that simple. Like, at all.  
Sure, they had taken Mr. Doe's fingerprints but turns out he's probably a model citizen since he's not in any single data base. Mr. Doe didn't even get a single parking ticket in his entire life. Maybe they should rename him Mister Goodie Two Shoes. Who doesn't get a parking ticket? Anyone does at least once in his life. Or at least, everyone Felicity knows.  
"Still nothing new, not a sigh, an eye twitch or a muscle spasm" Felicity mumbled, looking back at John. She wished there was something she could do to get this gorgeous man out of his comatose state.  
"Dad's doing the best he can. There's not much more whe can do than to simply wait. Patience young grasshopper, patience"  
Felicity smiled timidly, if there's one thing she'd learned these past five years it was to have patience.

* * *

So, there you have chapter two. I'm sorry it took me so long to write but I've been busy. Life is busy. I'll try to update chapter three sooner, but don't shoot me if it takes another couple weeks.  
Let me know what you think of this. Is it worth continuing? I promise I won't let Mr. Doe stay comatose for much longer .. Reviews are love..

XoXo  
Sabine


End file.
